


拉斯维加斯篇——你得来追我（下）

by 930



Category: Naruto, SN - Fandom, Sasuke - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/930/pseuds/930





	拉斯维加斯篇——你得来追我（下）

“我给你打个借条分期付款行吗？”  
鸣人还在负隅顽抗。  
“不行。”  
佐助抬手按住鸣人不安分地顶向自己腹部的膝盖，顺势掐住腿弯向外折按在自己腰侧，被迫拉伸筋骨的金发青年不满地哼哼了一声，眉间却没有真正痛苦的表情，这让佐助很满意他身体的柔韧度。  
“我说你，都是朋友了不能通融一下吗！”  
鸣人一边抗议一边不长记性地试图用左膝进行攻击，被佐助一回生二回熟从容不迫地掰到了另一边——这下下身是彻底门户洞开了。  
抬眼瞪着嵌入自己大大分开的两腿之间的空间，正最大化利用俯视的视角打量自己的佐助，鸣人一方面觉得恼火，一方面却又被他炽烈视线中铺天盖地的情欲烫得浑身发热。  
这种矛盾的情绪被佐助一览无余。  
佐助眯眼看着鸣人因紧张和忌惮紧咬的牙关，察觉此刻在他向来坦诚的蔚蓝眼瞳里闪烁的是游离和好奇，而非斩钉截铁的鄙弃和抗拒后，佐助低声道：“你知道么，我可以选择起诉你。”  
“以各种借口搪塞推脱，你这是诈骗的性质，数额已经够判三年了。”  
佐助的手贴着鸣人的腿弯一路向上摸到腿根，离要害只差毫厘，鸣人倒吸一口凉气，满脸通红地挣扎着想阻止佐助沁凉的掌心贪婪地汲取那蛰伏器官里开始探头探脑的热意。  
佐助向鸣人露出了意味深长的笑容，“州监狱是个博爱的地方，让很多没有女人缘的输家摆脱了处男的窘境，我猜你在那里会很受欢迎。”  
这句话镇住了鸣人。  
更准确的说，佐助这句算不得隐晦的暗示给了鸣人顺从自己欲望的完美台阶——他这不是懦弱臣服，而是策略性的断尾求生。  
就是鹿丸在这里也会认同他的！  
“那你在上面我在上面？我觉得我会是个很棒的top。”  
鸣人开始了新一轮的讨价还价。  
“顺其自然吧。”  
佐助狡诈地给了个模棱两可的回应。  
鸣人想想有理，便停止了挣扎，佐助这才得以慢条斯理脱去外套，衬衫外的黑色马甲尽忠职守地勾勒出主人宽厚脊背的线条，随着他伏身的动作，肩胛骨顶着覆盖其上的匀称肌肉拱起了一个极有爆发力的惊艳弧度。  
佐助吻住了虽然决定妥协，但因为经验不足仍然显得慌乱的鸣人，柔软的舌尖迤逦，把他丰满的嘴唇舔了个水光润泽。  
舌尖被鸣人颤抖闭合的牙关阻了一阻，佐助抬高他的下颌，在他下唇用猛兽教训幼崽的力道咬了一口，然后如愿以偿地长驱直入。  
“唔……”  
佐助的气息瞬间盈满了口腔，过于激烈的吮吻搅弄像是烟气入肺，让鸣人眼前一阵晕眩，在被舔到上颚后更是情不自禁地浑身一颤，意识到自己下一秒恐怕就要发出丢脸的声音，鸣人连忙眼角带着水光和媚色地往后躲。  
佐助追过来，把他更深地压进柔软床铺的同时，撤回捏在他下颌勒令他张大嘴的左手，以及撩开他T恤下摆从下而上用极为色情的手法抚摸到胸口的右手，然后挪到他脸侧轻轻捂住了他的耳朵。  
两人唇齿交缠的啧啧水声被放大了无数倍般拍击在鸣人脑海，像是在提醒他，他即使竭力忍住呻吟，他的身体还是会持续不断制造和浪叫无异的动静。  
这个认知反倒让鸣人放松下来。  
“嗯……哈……”  
佐助听到鸣人不再压抑的喘息后就着深吻的姿势低低笑了一声，虽然知道按部就班下去鸣人迟早会因为渐渐攀升的欲望丢掉莫须有的羞耻心，但他希望鸣人从前戏之初就开始享受。  
佐助奖励般一点点舔干鸣人嘴角晶亮的涎水，等他呼吸稍稍平复后又吻下来，比起平时略温暖了些的手扣住他腋下，掌心在他光滑而结实的胸口揉捏按压着。  
痒痒的，鸣人咧开了嘴，但在他发出煞风景的傻笑声前，佐助弓背下移，垂落鬓边的黑发自鸣人脸侧，颈侧一路逶迤到小麦色的胸口，然后张开嘴，利齿在挺立在他胸前的，他原以为只是用来区分正反面用的精巧装饰品上重重搔刮起来。  
突如其来的钝痛让鸣人惊呼了一声，佐助又卷住他的乳尖，险些破皮的娇嫩肉粒充了血，变得异常敏感，鸣人束手就擒般将佐助舌尖的温热感，被包裹的压迫酥麻感，用双唇抿住后轻轻拉扯的肿胀感一一体会了个真切。  
鸣人被逼出泪来，双眼涣散地看着空无一物的天花板，下腹窜动的火苗已经有燎原之势，但他刚一动手就被佐助察觉，然后一边给他一记几乎快顶到喉咙的深吻，一边把他的手按了回去。  
鸣人无计可施，只能没有章法地不断挺起胸膛将自己送到佐助嘴里。  
佐助的手就在这时游鱼似的划入他抬起的腰和床单之间的空隙，掂了掂他饱满的臀丘，隔着牛仔裤在健康的麦色皮肤上留下道道红痕后，佐助修长的手指游走向了他两边臀瓣之间的罅隙。  
牛仔裤的布料厚，缓冲了佐助侵占欲十足的抚弄，但鸣人此时箭已上弦，这样隔靴搔痒的抚慰只会让他更心痒难耐。  
鸣人已经全然把上下之争抛到了脑后，欲求不满地扭了扭腰，被佐助强横地揽住腰身翻个面，落到他小腹的手用力托高，让他以屁股高高撅起的姿势趴跪在了床上。  
鸣人看着自己攥紧枕头的手，被佐助扯松的领带垮垮地缠绕着手腕，这条华贵布料束缚的职能早已被情趣替代。  
牛仔裤连同他青蛙图样的四角裤被扒到脚踝处，佐助从刚才起就强势贴紧自己的体温忽然离开了些，但鸣人无暇思考，只来得及踢蹬掉一边裤脚，佐助的气息就转了回来，让他神魂颠倒的荷尔蒙再次汹涌地充斥在他周身，与此同时到来的是佐助倒了得有半瓶润滑剂的手。  
“嗯……”  
佐助半跪在他身后，左手绕到他身前，漂亮而有力的指节浸在一片淋淋漓漓的温感润滑剂里握住了他的性器。  
另外半瓶润滑剂倾翻在他臀间，细流顺着两股滴滴答答流到床单上，佐助的右手就着温热粘稠的液体顺畅地滑入罅隙，在紧缩的穴口轻点了一下，然后在周围慢慢打圈揉搓起来。  
每当他因为异物入侵的不适感闷哼出声，佐助便技巧性地加强左手的服务，一阵阵战栗的暖流不断攒聚，到后来他不争气的大脑几乎把性器活动带来的快感误会成了是后穴按摩引起的，以至于当佐助隔着西装裤都能感受到剑拔弩张的性器蹭在他股间时，他甚至有了微妙的期待感。  
“哈啊……”  
前戏仍在持续，简直要超出巨细靡遗的范畴，鸣人已经射了一次，却不觉得餍足，很快又兴奋起来，心里不知为何越来越急躁，呼吸凌乱地回过头看着佐助白皙俊美的脸，氤氲着湿气的眼瞳像是因为重力直直坠落，停留在他青筋暴起的紫红色性器上。  
突如其来的喉头发紧让鸣人忍不住咽了口口水。  
鸣人用风中残烛般的理智颤颤巍巍压制着自己泪眼朦胧地乞求佐助的欲望。  
佐助嘴角一翘。  
“啊！”  
佐助一手扣住他的腰身，一手从后掐着他的脖子进入了他。  
柱身破开肠壁，在他因为饱涨和些微刺痛皱起眉前，硕大的龟头重重碾压在一点上，那是佐助用手开拓时碰到过的，知道会让他叫声变调的地方，但那之后佐助就像是有意避开般只在附近兜兜转转，过而不入，任凭他心急如焚。  
直到此刻不由分说的强力攻势，让他猝不及防间竟高声叫着，断断续续地再次射了出来。  
“打起精神，吊车尾。”  
佐助颐指气使地在他高潮后因为脱力下沉的屁股上拍了一巴掌，提醒道：“说好的一整晚，夜还长着呢。”  
“别小看我！”  
鸣人艰难地吊起眼角看了他一眼，接着又被他大开大合的顶撞不断顶进床单里，小腹和颤抖垂泪的性器在细腻面料上来回摩擦，双臀激起涟漪般一层一层的肉浪，不间断的响亮啪啪声几乎盖过了他有气无力的逞强：“我就是，就是歇一会儿……”  
“呵。”  
佐助从那圆眼睛加上脸侧三撇猫须，估计到了三十岁还会像大学生一样年轻的面容上看到了大概连本人都没察觉的委屈和撒娇。  
佐助冷硬的心软下来，不自觉地轻笑着揽住鸣人虚软的腰身，就着两人相连的姿势把他翻回来，将他被领带绑住的手臂环在颈间，让他昏昏沉沉的脑袋枕在自己肩膀上，轻吻他蓬松的金发，抱着他小幅地慢慢抽插起来。  
……  
……  
午后，佐助托着小桌餐点回到房间，正要低头吻醒他离开时还人事不省的鸣人，后者忽然睁开眼，一个鲤鱼打挺给了他一记迎头痛击。  
“你个骗子！我问过鹿丸了，我根本没有犯罪，说什么诈骗罪，你才诈骗，你伴游没在合法平台上登记，服务费也太离谱了，鹿丸昨天赢了不少钱，会先帮我垫赌场和上空秀的消费，之后你想报警就去报吧，到时候看是你遭殃还是我遭殃。”  
鸣人揉着酸痛的腰龇牙咧嘴地控诉他。  
“嗯，我错了。”  
还想和佐助唇枪舌战个三百回合的鸣人一下子愣住了，胜利来得如此容易……  
“我不该手下留情让你有力气场外求助。”  
佐助紧跟的一句话让鸣人重新怒火中烧，咬牙切齿地瞪着把餐点放到一边，一副顺理成章的样子重新压上他的佐助，鸣人大吼道：“你耳朵是长着好看用的吗，我说我付你赌场和上空秀的钱，然后我就走了，喂，别黏上来！”  
“我拒绝。”  
佐助低声道，手臂枷锁般死死箍住鸣人的身体，与之相反的是埋在鸣人颈窝轻蹭的温柔，抬头望着鸣人的眼神也像是罐子里的蜂蜜，看似清澈剔透，却让鸣人感受到了黏哒哒的甜蜜。  
鸣人的心脏不受控制地狂跳起来，“你干嘛，不会是喜欢我吧？”  
“嗯，我们在一起吧。”  
佐助这句话比刚才认错时还干脆利落。  
他曾经不相信一见钟情，认为日久生情也是笑话，简言之就是对爱情抱持着无神论者对基督教的态度，但他无法解释他弃接待巴比伦太子爷的职责所在于不顾，费尽心机步步为营地把鸣人哄骗到床上的举动，更别说性事时完全以鸣人的享受为主。  
鸣人让他曾断然以为不会发生在他身上的事一一降临，让一切他曾嗤之以鼻的行为，比如牵手，约会，漫步，共同谋划有彼此的未来，都变得值得期待。  
所以像很多无神论者在见证重症的亲人不治而愈的奇迹后不禁双膝跪地，含着泪交握双手感谢上帝的救赎一样，他也背弃了过去的自己。  
鸣人呆若木鸡地看着他，脸上渐渐浮起红晕，似乎是在迟疑，但最后还是挠了挠一头金灿灿的短发道：“不行！”  
“我想听理由。”  
“我有延续漩涡一族血脉的义务！”  
“这样啊。”  
佐助松了口气，“人工授精的技术已经很成熟了，你想要多少孩子都可以。”  
“你说谎了！”  
“人在向心仪的对象搭讪时总会做一些蠢事，我可以用一辈子慢慢弥补你。”  
鸣人又一次噎住了，整个人像是煮熟的虾子从头红到脚，佐助在他额角啄吻了一下，和他轻蹭鼻尖，然后开始按摩他的腰。  
鸣人思索了良久后哼哼道：“bottom负担太重了，影响我第二天工作。”  
“我养你。”  
“谁要你养啊！你才更像小白脸吧我说！还有，你这时候不是应该顺从地说以后让我当top吗？”鸣人气愤地嚷嚷道。  
“可是我刚刚才答应你要实话实说。”  
“算了算了，这个以后再计较，总之不能你说在一起就在一起，你得来追我。”  
“好。”  
佐助答应下来，过去对他采取行动的人数不胜数，他有太多例子可供参考了，鸣人这点要求不是什么难事。  
“那你先出去，等我准备好了给你打电话。”  
“……好。”  
佐助有些困惑，该做准备的不应该是自己么？但秉持着尊重鸣人的原则，佐助忍住了从监控摄像头追踪他接下来行动的念头，专注于拟定如何追求鸣人，直到下午鸣人拨通了他的手机。  
“我已经出城在15号公路上了，够远了你来追我吧。”  
“……”  
居然是字面意思的追么？此刻还不知道鸣人有个意外性NO1称号的佐助面露惊愕。  
但佐助很快平静下来，这就更简单了，定位鸣人的手机对他来说轻而易举。  
“哦还有，我手机从昨天起就没充过电，差不多就要自动关机了。”  
“……”  
该死的吊车尾。  
  
*******  
  
正文到此结束，感谢阅读。  
之后陆续会有番外，或糖或车，频率不定。  
第一次写同人多有不周，希望以后文章的内容能对得起tag，再次感谢。  



End file.
